Handlebar fasteners are known that serve to fasten switchgear units to the handlebar tube of a vehicle or bicycle steered by handlebars. These handlebar fasteners have two half shells that jointly enclose the handlebar tube and are screwed together by bolts in order to be fastened to the handlebar tube.
The switchgear unit has two levers by which the gears of the gearing can be switched. When one lever of the switchgear unit is actuated, a cable is pulled, and when the other lever of the switchgear unit is actuated, the cable is released. Because the two levers are actuated by the fingers of the driver of the vehicle and, in doing so, the hand encloses the handlebar tube, the levers are below the handlebar tube. When the lever is actuated, a torque is exerted on the handlebar fastener, in particular, when actuating the lever that pulls the cable as a result of the actuation. Because the gear is usually shifted while driving, there is the danger that the handlebar fastener becomes released due to the frequent torque changes. Therefore, the known handlebar fasteners have to be relatively stable and heavy so that the handlebar fastener cannot be released easily or the handlebar fastener does not move about the handlebar tube.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.